Lizbeth is a Very Lucky Girl
by Veyron722skyhook
Summary: The Thorian left a lot of the colonists with health problems. Shiala soon discoveres hers, but it's not what she expected and there's only one person she can really trust with her... problems.


**Right, this is the Shiala sex fic I promised. Fair warning that chapter contains explicit and very naughty sex. It turns out that i'm not the first to do a sex fic involving Shiala. Someone actually beat me to it. Unlike his though, I would say that mine is easier to find since it is actually under the Shiala catergory the other one is just one chapter in a story that invloves loads of different sexual partners. For anyone interested, the story is called Mass Affection by A-01.**

**Anyway, this fic does take place in the same universe as my Helldiver saga. However, because of the way it's been written it can still be seen as a seperate story if you wish.**

**Please do enjoy and please leave reviews. Sorry also for any mistakes, or wrong or missing words. I do try to correct them all. If you find any, let me know and i'll make sure they're ammended.**

* * *

**Lizbeth is a Very Lucky Girl**

The sun slowly rose over another fine day on the Colony of Feros. It had been almost six months since Commander Shepard of the Helldivers had saved the colony from the enslavement of the Thorian creature. Since then, the colonists had done an awful lot of rebuilding. Surprisingly, ExoGeni, the company that had first been the cause of the Thorian's enslavement and the Geth attack, had also supported them. The colony had never been better.

The Asari, Shiala lay in her bed as the sun rose. She was glad that it was morning now. Night was always a bad sign for her. Even though the Thorian was definitely dead now, it seemed as though its presence had left some scars on the colonists, especially her. A few weeks after the Thorian died, Shiala had started to have very vivid nightmarish dreams of when the Thorian had her in its clutches. She wasn't the only one, the other colonists where having a lot of nasty side effects too. Currently the researchers where looking at the health problems, but they still hadn't determined any cure.

Shiala herself was also worried that nightmares weren't the only problem. Lately, her skin was becoming dry and itchy very quickly, even when she regularly took a shower. For the moment though, she seemed fine, so she didn't have to worry.

It was the weekend, so she and some of the other colonists, including her roommate Research Assistant Lizbeth Baynham would be enjoying some time off. When Commander Shepard and his team had destroyed the Thorian, the Helldiver had let her live, despite the fact that the creature had created an army of creepers and had also cloned her many times to try and kill him. After she had given him the Cipher that he'd been seeking she had told him of her intentions to stay and help the colony. She had seen that some of the colonists hadn't trusted her to begin with. Eventually though, she had earned their trust and they now considered her a part of them.

Since Shiala had nowhere proper to stay she had been forced to share a room. Ultimately she had picked to stay with Lizbeth. The Asari had been worried at first about staying with Lizbeth since she feared that her mother distrusted the Asari. True enough, Lizbeth's mother, Juliana hadn't said much. But like the colonists, she now saw Shiala as a second daughter.

Shiala slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Lizbeth had obviously woken up before her since her bed was empty. She found a note on her bedside table.

_Shiala_

_I know that you've been having trouble sleeping lately so I felt it best to let you have a lie in. If you want to talk at all I'll be in my lab. I haven't really got anything better to do so I might as well put some more time into researching the illnesses._

_Lizbeth_

_XXX_

Shiala smiled at the note. She could no longer deny that she was starting to feel something for the Research assistant. Lizbeth had always been a good friend and had been there for her when the Asari had had trouble settling in. There had also had been one night where Shiala had had a terrible nightmare and Lizbeth had actually slept in the same bed as her to keep her company. Nothing had happened beyond that of course. They were just friends. Shiala however was beginning to see Lizbeth as more than just a friend. She wanted more. Shiala lay back in her bed and let her mind wonder back to a particular day last week when she had accidently caught Lizbeth naked in the shower. Lizbeth hadn't minded but it had made Shiala rather embarrassed. Unlike humans, Asari had a bit of a stigma associated with nudity due to their monogendered nature. There had also been one night where Shiala had found a Fornax magazine under Lizbeth's bed. She had never told Lizbeth about it, but it had sparked something in her. That particular Fornax issue had been Asari only. This had recently led Shiala to question of how Lizbeth felt something towards her too.

For a few long minutes, Shiala tried to get comfortable, but her skin itch kept making it uncomfortable for her to relax properly. After half an hour, she gave up and decided to take a shower. The Asari got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she had locked the door she stripped out of her night clothes and stepped into the shower. As the warm water cascaded down her body Shiala felt her skin relax. The itching stopped and she closed her eyes. The Asari sighed and closed her eyes as the water trickled down her.

The only thing that distracted her though was that every time she used the shower, it always brought back memories of the time she had seen Lizbeth naked. Somehow, as she once again thought of the image of the research assistant in this very shower, completely nude, that seemed to trigger something. Shiala began to feel very hot and she could feel a strange warm feeling in her nether regions. She once again sighed and couldn't stop a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. Eventually, the feeling became too much and she reached down to rub her aching Azure. She began to rub it as she continued think of Lizbeth. Her horniness then got the better of her and she began to create an extremely sexual fantasy in her head. Her fantasy picked up from where Lizbeth's shower left off. Instead of Lizbeth simply comforting her, the research assistant gave her the offer to join her. Shiala rubbed her pussy faster and moaned even louder as she fantasized removing her lab coat and exposing her nude to Lizbeth, who licked her lips hungrily and began fondling one of her breasts as she opened the shower door.

Just as Shiala started fantasizing about Lizbeth hugging her tightly and kissing her all over, her fingers suddenly felt something on her pussy. She stopped rubbing and looked down at her Azure which was now dripping heavily and coating her hands. At first it all looked normal but then she felt something begin to push at the lips of her pussy. Shiala brought her fingers away. What she saw next left her completely speechless. A large thick cock was slowly growing out of her Azure. Shiala screamed in surprise slightly and backed up against the shower wall as she watched the phallus continue to grow and enlarge out of her Azure. Finally, after it had reached about 8 inches, it stopped growing. Shiala was completely speechless and petrified by the sight. She nervously reached down and touched it. The cock gently beat in time with her pulse and one or two veins where showing. The cock felt extremely good to her touch and she sighed at the initial pleasure it gave her. A sudden thought then occurred to her and she reached all the way down to where the phallus was growing out of her pussy. To her relief, she didn't seem to have any testicles. For that, Shiala was thankful; having both male parts would just be very awkward.

Due to how horny Shiala was, the cock was fully erect and even the foreskin was pulled back to show the head. Normally, a woman or Asari like her would've instantly gone to find help. Shiala however was still unbelievably horny and her cock was nearing pain with how hard it was. Shiala's animal instincts got the better of her and she resumed fantasizing about her and Lizbeth as she reached down and stroked the cock. The sensation was so pleasurable that Shiala nearly came instantly. She changed her sexual fantasy slightly and began fantasizing about Lizbeth lying down on her bed in front of Shiala. Both where already nude and Lizbeth was beckoning her over as she rubbed her dripping pussy. Shiala felt her whole skin tingle with pleasure as she imagined grabbing Lizbeth by the waist and plunging her new cock right into Lizbeth's tight, Virgin pussy. After several long moments, Shiala felt herself beyond stopping. The Asari opened her eyes and moaned loudly as she watched a large amount of pale green cum shoot out of her cock and paint the shower room wall. It all spurted out in one huge dollop so she didn't need to worry about coming again. Now having relieved all her sexual tension, Shiala rested her head against the shower wall and panted heavily. As she came to her senses she now began asking herself why she had suddenly grown a massive green cock.

"_The only logical conclusion can be that it's another side effect of the Thorian's contr…. Wait a minute! It's green?" _Shiala thought.

The Asari looked clearly at her cock. It was now light green and the mushroom head was dark green. It was only then that Shiala noticed the rest of her body. She held both her hands up and looked at them. They were green as well. The exact same shade of green that her cock now was. Shiala's heart rate suddenly sped up as she became frightened of what was happening to her. She instantly turned the shower off and ran out of the door. She looked in disbelief at the huge mirror in the bathroom. Sure enough, her entire skin pigment was now completely green. Shiala brought her hands up to her face and made sure she wasn't hallucinating. Only then did she suddenly remember why the reflection now looked so familiar. When she had been enslaved to the Thorian, it had made clones of her. The Clones however had been different. They had all been born completely naked (although that was mainly since she had been given to the Thorian naked and it didn't understand the concept of clothes or modesty) they had Thorian like Vaginas, and their skin pigments had been exactly the same as it was now. This definitely proved now that this sudden change was because of the Thorian.

Although Shiala guessed that her skin pigment must have changed when she felt her whole body tingle while she was masturbating, that still didn't explain why she had suddenly grown a cock. Obviously, her arousal had made it grow, but how had the Thorian's influence first given her this? Shiala was now conflicted. She didn't know who she could go to now, her skin pigment alone would creep someone out but the cock would just frighten them to death. Then she remembered Lizbeth, the two were very close friends and she had found the human to be far more understanding of her than the other colonists. Shiala walked back into the bedroom and found her usual science uniform.

"What a coincidence, my skin pigment now just happens to match the same colour as my uniform." Shiala said in frustration to herself.

As she slipped her lab tunic on, she found it a bit tighter across the chest. Had her breasts grown as well? Right now though that was the least of her concerns. She was more worried about the cock showing through her trousers. Thankfully though, the cock had softened so it at least now meant that Shiala wouldn't have to walk all the way to the Research facility with a massive bulge showing through her trousers. Despite the softness though, it did still feel rather tight across the waist because of the cock. Once she had finished dressing, Shiala checked herself in the mirror.

"Thank the goddess." She sighed as she looked at herself. The small size of the cock wasn't showing through her trousers and her skin actually contracted well with her uniform. If she was lucky, the other colonists wouldn't notice. Taking a deep breath, Shiala opened the door and made for Lizbeth and the research facility.

* * *

Research Assistant Lizbeth Baynham was sat at her desk looking over the results that had so far been gathered from the other colonists. Although it was the weekend, Lizbeth often found the days boring when she didn't have anything to do, plus, she was worried about the colonists that where experiencing health problems from the Thorian's control. Despite this though, Lizbeth's mind kept wondering back to her friend Shiala. The Asari hadn't been sleeping well for many nights and Lizbeth was worried that Shiala would eventually have health problems too. All the other colonists had shown the same side effects before their health problems. Unlike Shiala however, their problems had happened within a week or so. Shiala however had been having the bad dreams for at least two weeks and she hadn't even shown the slightest sign of health problems. Maybe it affected Asari differently.

Before Lizbeth could contemplate further, a green skinned Asari suddenly walked through the door.

"Oh, hello there." Said Lizbeth. The Asari looked familiar, but she didn't remember seeing a green Asari before. "Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Lizbeth, it's me!" said the Asari.

Lizbeth instantly recognized the voice. "Shiala?" she asked in disbelief. "You okay? You look a bit green."she joked.

"That's not funny, Lizbeth." Said Shiala. "I think this may be my health problems you thought I'd never get."

Lizbeth's face then turned to concern. She stood up in front of her friend. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Just today. I was in the shower, and when I came out I was like this." Shiala answered. She felt it best not to say that this may have been caused by her masturbating.

Lizbeth took Shiala's face in her hands and examined it. "Is it all over?" she asked. Shiala nodded. "Why come to me though? There are better people suited for examining you."

Shiala hesitated before finally plucking up the courage.

"This isn't what I'm most worried about. You're the only person I can trust with the... other problem." Said Shiala nervously.

"Why? What's wrong, Shiala?" Lizbeth asked.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else." Said Shiala. Lizbeth nodded.

"I promise. We're best friends. If it's something more… private I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even my mom." She said.

Shiala took a deep breath. "Okay." She said.

To Lizbeth's utter surprise, Shiala then started unbuttoning her trousers.

"Shiala, wait, what are you…?" Lizbeth stuttered.

Shiala let her trousers fall to the floor exposing her green smooth legs and her cock which, rather embarrassingly, was getting a bit hard.

Lizbeth's first instinct was to scream but her nerves calmed slightly.

"Oh my god!" she said.

"Yeah… I had a feeling you'd say that." Said Shiala.

"I see now why you came to me. Sit down; I'll see if there's anything we can do." Said Lizbeth. She knew she probably couldn't do much, but she had to try at least. She cared greatly for this Asari.

Shiala sat on the table and removed her trousers completely. Lizbeth examined the cock more closely.

"I'm very sorry about this, Lizbeth. But you're the only person I really trust on the colony." Said Shiala.

"It's alright, Shiala. You're my best friend. I would've done the same in your position." Said Lizbeth as she began examining the cock. Shiala really wished she could keep her feelings for Lizbeth under control. Having her so close to her new cock and holding it was causing it to slowly grow. "Besides, I've had one or two research cases that are similar to you."

"What? An Asari with a… phallus?" Shiala asked in shock.

"No I meant… never mind. Do you know if it ejaculates?" Lizbeth asked.

Shiala became concerned for a moment. Should she tell her?

"Shiala… I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just answer truthfully. Even the slightest detail could be important." Lizbeth said calmly.

Shiala sighed. "Alright. I was in the shower and I might have got a bit aroused by it and I…" she stuttered.

"You didn't?" Lizbeth said in disbelief.

"Yep." Said Shiala.

Lizbeth sighed. "Okay, Shiala, listen… if I'm to find out anything about this, I need a sample. And I don't think a DNA sample will be the right sort." She said.

Shiala was silent for a minute before she understood. "Oh goddess." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Said Lizbeth.

"Well, at least I can trust you. Are we the only ones here?" Shiala asked as she looked around nervously. Despite her nervousness, she couldn't deny that it was getting rather hot in here. She could tell that Lizbeth was feeling it too.

"Don't worry. Everyone's enjoying their weekend. It's only us in here." Said Lizbeth reassuringly.

"Can you at least lock the doors though? That way I'll feel safer and can focus on… you know." Said Shiala nervously. A dirty thought came into her mind but she pushed it away.

Lizbeth locked all the doors and went to get a small sample cup and some rubber gloves. The heat was really getting to her now. Eventually she couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so hot in here. The air conditioning must be broken." She said as she unzipped her lab tunic and put it on the table. Shiala gasped in surprise slightly when she saw that Lizbeth wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts where even larger than the Asari remembered. Shiala did her best to avert her gaze, but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off them. Lizbeth noticed her nervousness.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Shiala. Remember that time you caught me masturbating in the showers?" she asked.

Shiala was surprised by this. Lizbeth had been masturbating in that shower? Shiala had thought Lizbeth had just been showering. The sheer thought eventually made Shiala very hot as well and she removed her tunic. Since she'd been in a rush, she hadn't bothered with a bra either. As she reached down to start stroking though, Lizbeth stopped her.

"It might be better if I do it." Lizbeth said as she winked at Shiala.

"Lizbeth, I had no idea you…" Shiala struggled to say. Her cock was now very hard.

"Come now, Shiala. My mom and I have seen the way you've been looking at me. I've just lacked the courage to return your feelings, until now." Said Lizbeth as she took Shiala's cock in her hand and began stroking it.

Shiala moaned in pleasure. "Has your mother said anything?" she managed to say.

"I think she knows that I've felt the same about you for a while." Said Lizbeth.

The research assistant began increasing her strokes on Shiala's cock, causing the Asari to moan even louder.

"Oh Goddess! Faster, Lizbeth! Faster!" Shiala moaned.

Eventually, Lizbeth couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and removed her trousers, revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. Shiala licked her lips hungrily.

"You've got quite a hot body for a research assistant." Shiala panted slightly. She stroked her cock to make sure it didn't soften.

"You're not bad yourself, Shiala. I hear you got naked for Commander Shepard as well." Said Lizbeth as she gave the cock a long hard lick and used her other hand to rub her now dripping pussy.

"It was… Oh! Because I… Ah! The Thorian didn't understand the concept of clothes when it made all those clones of me." Shiala moaned as her new phallus was further stimulated by Lizbeth's surprisingly talented tongue.

"Wish I'd been there. Then I could've fucked all those versions of you." Said Lizbeth.

It was beginning to make more sense to Shiala. The cock was obviously giving off pheromones which were making them both horny. Shiala didn't care though, she was completely in love with this woman and she wanted nothing more than to join her mind with Lizbeth's.

As Lizbeth continued sucking on Shiala's throbbing cock, the adorable squeaking and slurping sounds she made sounded like a baby at its mother's breast. She was prepared to take all that the Asari had to offer.

"Oh goddess, Lizbeth! I'm gonna cum!" Shiala screamed as she felt herself lose control of her orgasm. Lizbeth could also tell that Shiala was getting close, so she opened her mouth wide and prepared for her reward. At the same time she held up a small glass in her free hand so that she could get a sample of Shiala's cum.

Shiala screamed as another huge dollop of pale green cum spurted from her cock and coated her lovers face. A few spurts landed right in Lizbeth's test glass while the rest ended up in her mouth. For Shiala though, that wasn't enough.

"Suck me dry!" the Asari moaned.

Lizbeth was more than happy to oblige. With a few quick gulps, most of Shiala's cum was down her throat. She sucked on the wet phallus and made a loud popping sound when she released it from her lovely lips, which were dripping with the green mess.

"Wow!" she said, slightly out of breath. "Excuse me a minute while I examine this a bit."

Lizbeth stood up and walked up to her desk, her hips swinging back and forth as she did. Shiala panted heavily and stroked her cock as she admired her new lovers nude body.

Lizbeth put Shiala's green cum sample under a microscope and examined it. Aware that Shiala was watching her, she swayed her bottom back and forth in a very seductive manner.

"Nice ass." Said Shiala as she stood up and hugged Lizbeth from behind and allowed her still hard cock to rest against her ass cheeks.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Lizbeth moaned as she felt the shaft throb against her bare backside.

"So, what do the results say?" Shiala asked as she fondled and groped Lizbeth's fairly sized boobs from behind her back. The nipples where already erect and Lizbeth was panting very hard from the pheromones. Sweat covered her body as Shiala licked her neck and kissed up it.

"Well... it seems like some of the samples we collected from the Thorian." Lizbeth moaned as she reached behind her back and massaged Shiala's behind. Shiala responded by grinding her hips against Lizbeth's back, rubbing her cock between Lizbeth's ass cheeks in the process.

Shiala suddenly realised something. "Wait... does this mean I could get someone pregnant?" she asked worriedly. For a moment she stopped fondling Lizbeth's breasts. The research assistant however didn't seem worried and she urged Shiala to resume squeezing her tits.

"No. The cum doesn't have the right enzymes and genes to trigger a pregnancy." she said. She then turned around to face Shiala. She looked deep into the Asari's eyes and finally kissed her.

Shiala eased into the kiss very quickly. The Asari brought her hands down to Lizbeth's behind and squeezed it hard as she kissed her lover. At the same time, Lizbeth brought her left hand to squeeze and massage one of Shiala's tits while her other hand stroked the Asari's phallus. Shiala moaned into the kiss as the human did so and their tongues started to battle for dominance.

After a long, hard and passionate kiss, they finally broke apart for air. The two lovers smiled at one another and stroked each other's faces.

"I love you, Shiala." said Lizbeth.

"I love you too, Lizbeth. Goddess, I love you so much." said Shiala as she once again kissed the research assistant.

Lizbeth then walked back and sat up on the desk. She spread her pussy lips to show how wet she was.

"Please, Shiala! Make love to me! I want to feel your cock inside me!" she begged.

The green Asari smiled seductively and moved slowly over to her lover. Lizbeth lay down on the table as Shiala pushed her down and lay on top of her. Shiala lined the cock up with the human's opening which was now dripping in anticipation.

"First time?" Shiala asked. She was aware of how some human females where when they first had sex.

"Not quite. I've fucked a woman before but you're my first Asari." Said Lizbeth. She continued to stroke Shiala's cock as she eagerly anticipated the Asari plunging it in.

"It's kind of the same with me. You'll be my first human, and female at that." Said Shiala.

"So we'll both be having first time sex. That's hot!" said Lizbeth as she caressed Shiala's face.

"Before we do though… Embrace Eternity!" said Shiala.

The green Asari's eyes went completely black and her nervous system became one with Lizbeth's as they both entered into a Union. Lizbeth had never felt anything like this before in her life. She hardly knew where she ended and Shiala began. It was true about all the rumours she had heard about Asari unions. Two truly did become one.

"Ready my love?" Shiala asked. Her cock was now literally throbbing and begging to be stuck inside a pussy.

Lizbeth nodded and Shiala thrust forward. Lizbeth practically screamed in sheer pleasure as Shiala's entire cock filled her completely up.

"Oh my god! You're huge!"

Shiala grunted and started to move back and forth into her lover. Eventually they both settled into a rhythm and Shiala moaned along with Lizbeth as they both felt the immense pleasure they were giving each other.

"Oh yes!... yes… yes!" Shiala moaned through gritted teeth. In all her life, she had never even dreamed that having a cock would be this good.

"Fuck me harder Shiala! Get it all in!" Lizbeth moaned. Shiala was more than happy to oblige and she lifted Lizbeth's legs onto her shoulder so that she could penetrate even deeper. Lizbeth inhaled deeply as the cock slid even deeper into her vagina. At the same time Shiala groped Lizbeth's breasts and proceed to suck and lick her nipples.

"Your tits are lovely." Said Shiala as she let one of Lizbeth's nipples pop out of her mouth. Then a very naughty thought crossed her mind. "Watch this."

Lizbeth watched as her green Asari lover temporarily stopped plunging her cock into her and squeezed her own breasts. Lizbeth's mouth then hung open in surprise as Shiala's entire body glowed with her biotics and her tits started to grow at a rather alarming rate. Shiala smiled as she watched Lizbeth's shocked expression.

"Holy..." Lizbeth managed as she watched her lovers tits grow to the size of a Matriarch's. "That is hot." she said as she licked her lips greedily.

"It's a unique biotic technique that Asari can use on themselves and their partners during a Union.

"Do it to me too!" Lizbeth pleaded as Shiala's cock once again filled her up.

Shiala smiled. Lizbeth then flipped them over so that she was now on top. She then grabbed Shiala's hands and brought them up to her breasts. Shiala closed her eyes and concentrated. Lizbeth threw her head back and moaned loudly as her breasts enlarged. After a minute, Shiala stopped and opened her eyes. The enlargement technique had worked fine with her and her boobs where now just as large as hers where. Just the sight of Lizbeth's Matriarch sized chest heaving with her rapid panting was enough to make Shiala very wet. In fact she could feel the Thorian cum slowly creeping up her shaft. Lizbeth felt it too.

"You're close aren't you?" she asked.

Shiala nodded. Lizbeth winked at her and began sucking on the Asari's massive tits. Shiala caught on and resumed thrusting her cock into Lizbeth. The research assistant hummed and moaned as she sucked and licked and bit at her lover's dark green nipples. Shiala also moaned along with her to spur her on. The Asari could feel how wet Lizbeth was as every thrust into her tight womanhood brought a loud wet slap. Lizbeth was now also close.

"Cum with me, my love!" she moaned as she bounced up and down on Shiala.

Shiala gritted her teeth and held on tightly to Lizbeth as she felt her cock near breaking point. Both lovers moaned in union as they both came at the same time. Juice squirted from Lizbeth's pussy onto Shiala's stomach and Shiala's cock exploded, shooting one massive spurt of green cum into Lizbeth's womb. Lizbeth took a moment to savour her lover's sticky cum shooting into her. She then made sure that she milked Shiala's cock completely. She wanted it all.

Shiala brought Lizbeth to lie down with her. She left her cock still inside her lover. They both looked at each other with nothing but pure love in their eyes. Nothing else mattered to them now. All that mattered was Lizbeth, Shiala, and them consummating there love. They were both still panting heavily from the sex and where covered in sweat. Neither of them minded though. It made both their bodies glisten in the dim lights.

"That was the most incredible sex I've ever had." said Lizbeth.

"Union is more than just sex, love. But I agree I've never felt anything like that before." said Shiala as she caressed her lovers face with one and used the other to keep stroking her cock.

"You like that cock, don't you?" Lizbeth asked as she watched her girlfriend touch herself.

"I don't want it softening. I'm not done yet." said Shiala.

"Not done?" Lizbeth asked.

Before she could inquire further, Shiala flipped Lizbeth over and lined her shaft up with her ass.

"Oh, Shiala... you're so naughty!" Lizbeth sighed slyly. She used both her hands to spread her cheeks wide.

"You've no idea." said Shiala smugly. With that, the green Asari dipped the head of her shaft into Lizbeth's ass.

"Oooh Goddess Lizbeth, this is so fucking good. Oh! Oh! Shit!" Shiala grabbed her lovers beautiful white ass-cheeks and sped up her thrusts into Lizbeth's ass. As the thrusts gradually sped up, the feeling of orgasm became more and more intense.

"FUCK MY ARSE CHEEKS, SHIALA! FUCK THEM!" Lizbeth screamed as she lurched her hands back and spanked herself, sending ripples across her cheeks. The nerve endings around and in her ass felt as if they were on fire as Shiala oozed her long thick shaft in. The Asari was screaming out with every thrust by now, she felt like she was going to overload from pleasure. Lizbeth could feel her muscles clamping down on Shiala's cock, the harder they squeezed, the better it felt.

Shiala pulled Lizbeth in for a violent kiss, their tongues fought harshly against each other. The Asari pulled out of her ass slightly and back in; her tightness made it almost impossible for any movement, and was maddeningly pleasurable.

"Goddess! Oh! Goddess!" There was no way Shiala could hold out much longer.

"Yes, cum for me Shiala!" With that dirty command ringing in her ears, Shiala slid her hands up to her lover's massive tits and squeezed relentlessly as Lizbeth's hands and muscle control kept Shiala's thrusting cock under control.

"FUCK!" she groaned as her shaft throbbed noticeably deep. Long thick strands of green cum spurted out of the Asari's cock and landed in Lizbeth's hair, down her back, pooled the V Shape of her ass and splashed on her cheeks. Shiala finally rolled next to her lover, almost falling from the table herself. Lizbeth turned to face her and smiled. They both touched themselves as they got their breath back. The pheromones from Shiala's rock hard cock where still making them unbelievably horny.

"Wow. That was so good!" Lizbeth panted as she fingered her pussy while she watched Shiala stroke her cock.

"I wish I had two of these. Then I could fuck you in both holes." said the Asari.

"That might be possible." Lizbeth said suggestively. She winked at Shiala as she said it.

Shiala however became concerned by that. "That might be a bit risky, Lizbeth." she said. "This cock isn't a natural part of my body. If we try a Union growth on it, there's no telling what could happen. Until we find out more about it, I'm going to have to insist that we don't do anything with it... Apart from use it to fuck you." Shiala added.

Lizbeth understood and simply smiled. Then she thought of another thing that she wanted to do to her lover. Lizbeth climbed on top of Shiala and wrapped her Union enlarged bust around the cock and set to work.

"Time to give these bad girls a full test run!" she said as her lover's wet cock slid perfectly between her tits. Shiala moaned in pure pleasure as she began thrusting her hips in time with Lizbeth's tits and slid her massive, fully hardened dick between the firm mounds of her lover.

"Damn that's good Lizbeth…" she moaned.

"You really like my big tits wrapped around your cock don't you?" Lizbeth asked as she looked up at the green Asari innocently as she moved up and down in sync with Shiala's subconscious thrusting motions, moaning at the feeling of her long hard heat pressed between her milky orbs.

"I love your cock between my tits…" She maintained eye contact even while she licked away at the head of Shiala's penis. She smiled, wrapping the dark green head of the cock in her lips while she continued rubbing the shaft between her breasts, still keeping up with the innocent eyes.

Shiala once again felt her Thorian cum creep up the cock. As she felt her cock about to burst another sex position for them to try popped into her head. Lizbeth saw it too since their minds where still linked. Lizbeth instantly flipped herself around and settled her womanhood over the Asari's face and engulfing her entire phallus in her mouth and throat; she knew it wouldn't take long as Shiala began mirroring her actions by flicking at her clit with her tongue and pushing into her pussy with a finger whilst she forced her cock into her lover's throat.

"Shit... Ohh... Oh Shit... Lizbeth... You're a fucking natural..." Shiala shivered once again in pure ecstasy in between licking Lizbeth's beautiful, dripping pussy.

"Mmmm... Hmmm..." Lizbeth moaned as she expertly bobbed her head on Shiala's Enormous cock while her wet saliva dripped ever more from the tight seal of her mouth and her lover's cock.

Lizbeth's lips stroked the thick shaft and she bobbed her head to deeply take the entire cock into her wet, warm mouth.

"Ohh yeah! Mmmm fuck! Can't believe you're taking it all! Oh goddess!" Shiala moaned in amazement as the research assistant deep throated the entire cock. Lizbeth's free hand now dipped in and out of her soaking Azure. Lizbeth grinned at Shiala's clear satisfaction.

Lizbeth gargled in enjoyment as again she plummeted her head downwards and losing her ability to breath, forcing her throat to convulse around the cock, she quickly pulled her head upward again to squeal in pleasure as Shiala hit her erogenous zone perfectly, pushing her into orgasm again as she forced her lover's cock back into the tight confinment of her throat; her orgasm dragged Shial with her as the last of Shiala's considerable amount of green cum shot into the back of her throat and mouth.

Her eyes watered in a mixture of pain and bliss as she felt Shiala's cock continue twitching in her mouth, depositing its final spurt of cum onto her tongue as the Asari continued lapping up her juices below her.

Lizbeth gently rolled off Shiala and raised her head, allowing her cum to slide down her throat as she heaved in a deep breath.

"I think that's all I can manage, my love." Shiala panted.

"Me too, Shiala. But thank you. There's no one else I'd rather make love to." said Lizbeth as she caressed Shiala's face. "You're so beautiful." she said.

Shiala looked at the clock on the table they'd been fucking on. To her surprise they'd been making love the entire day and it was now sleeping hours. Lizbeth saw as well. What surprised her was that no one had tried to get in at all. She briefly looked around the lab and found a small blanket which she then pulled over their nude bodies. The two lovers hugged one another as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Lizbeth." said Shiala.

"Sweet dreams, Shiala." said Lizbeth.

* * *

Lizbeth slowly opened her eyes. Her pussy and ass where aching and she felt all sticky. When she noticed the still sleeping nude form of Shiala lying next to her she quickly remembered the events of yesterday. Since the Union connection had ended during their sleep, both their breasts had returned to their normal size. Still, the thought of doing it again instantly made Lizbeth very wet. She then remembered about Shiala's unique gift from the Thorian. She lifted up the covers slightly and looked at her lover's crotch. To her delight, the cock was still there. Obviously it had softened during their sleep but it was defiantly still growing out of Shiala's azure. Shiala then stirred in her sleep and slowly woke up. She smiled when she saw Lizbeth's face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Lizbeth asked as she caressed the green Asari's face.

"Yes. For the first time in many months I slept very well. No bad dreams. Not while I had you with me." said Shiala as she cheekily squeezed and massaged one of Lizbeth's breasts. She had grown to fall in love with them. Her expression then turned to concern slightly. "We will have to tell everyone eventually... about this." she said as she indicated to her green skin pigment.

"I know. We won't tell them about your cock though. That'll just be between us and maybe the outside help that we're going to hire to do medical scans." said Lizbeth comfortingly.

"Does that include not telling me too?" asked an older female voice.

Shiala and Lizbeth instantly turned to the sound of the voice. To their shock they found Lizbeth's mother, Juliana Baynham sitting against another nearby table, a smug look on her face.

"Fuck! Mum!" Lizbeth yelled as she pulled the covers over her and Shiala to hide their nakedness. "How'd you get in here?"

"You're not the only one who has access to this place, sweetheart." Juliana replied. "So... was this love or just sex?" she asked.

"Mom, I... well it..." Lizbeth stuttered. Shiala though then answered for her.

"I love your daughter, Miss Baynham. I am sorry if you do not approve, but I love her so much. We are bondmates now." said the Asari.

Juliana smiled. She looked pleased. "Good. I was hoping there'd be an actual connection between you and my daughter." she said.

"You mean... you're okay with this? You're not angry that I just had sex with an Asari in your lab, on your lab table?" Lizbeth asked in surprise.

"Of course not, dear. Shiala's a fine Asari. She regrets what she did when the Thorian enslaved her and she's proved she wants to make amends. Plus she's always been very sweet to you." said Juliana.

Shiala couldn't help but blush.

"Although..." Juliana added. "Next time you make love, find somewhere more private. The whole colony heard you yesterday."

"Oh goddess." Shiala sighed.

"Don't worry, Shiala. They're all quite happy for you. Besides, my daughter's got a unique gift since lover has a... extra body part." Juliana giggled slightly.

Both lovers face palmed.

"Please don't tell anyone else." Lizbeth pleaded.

"I won't, dear. You're secret's safe with me." said Juliana. "You'd best get dressed before the other researchers arrive."

With that, Lizbeth and Shiala threw away the blanket and began scooping up their clothes. Juliana couldn't help but stare for a bit at Shiala's cock.

After a few seconds, Lizbeth and Shiala where fully dressed and they left the room. Juliana smiled as she watched them leave hand in hand. She then looked back at the data bad she'd been holding behind her back. She resumed the play of the recording the security cameras had picked up yesterday. She felt herself get wet again as she watched Shiala fuck her daughter.

_"Lizbeth is a very lucky girl."_ she thought.

* * *

**Phew! That took a while to write but it was very good fun. Now that i've finished this I can start planning to write ME2 of Helldiver saga. **

**Also, if there is anyone who wants a sex fic involving Shiala and a female Shepard, I will eventually write that. So far theres only been one chpater that involves Shiala and a male Shepard, but no femlae. However I probably won't do that until after i've finished my current project.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I look forward to reading your reviews. See you soon!**


End file.
